Get Married
by Neko Darkblue
Summary: "Maaf hubungan kita sampai di sini."/"Kenapa?"/"Aku dijodohkan."/"Simpanlah cincin tunangan kita. Aku ingin kau tetap menyimpannya meskipun kelak bukan aku yang mendampingimu di pelaminan."/Mengisahkan tentang dimana Sasuke harus melepaskan Sakura demi orang tuanya. Apakah ia mendapat kejutan dari Sakura di hari ulang tahunnya?/for Sasuke's birthday yang dipublish terlalu awal,RnR?


"Maaf Sakura, hubungan kita sampai di sini." Ucapku lirih –nyaris berbisik- pada tunanganku yang berdiri di hadapanku. Ia memiliki surai sewarna permen kapas –merah muda- bernama Haruno Sakura. Bukan keinginanku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami yang hampir empat tahun. Bukan juga karena aku sudah bosan dengannya. Malah aku tak pernah bosan bila bersamanya. Padahal aku pernah berjanji akan melamarnya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-22 –bulan Maret tahun depan. Seandainya bukan karena keinginan –paksaan- ibuku yang menjodohkanku dengan sang Heiress Hyuuga a.k.a. Hyuuga Hinata hubunganku dengan Sakura pasti masih baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya ibuku sendiri yang menyuruhku bertunangan dengan Sakura tiga bulan yang lalu. Ini semua karena perusahaan ayahku yang semula berjaya kini harus gulung tikar. Lalu, pihak Hyuuga menawarkan bantuan pada Uchiha Corp. dari Hyuuga Corp. asalkan aku mau menikah dengan Hinata. Tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuaku dan juga tak ada pilihan lain, aku menurutinya.

"Kenapa... Sasuke?" tanya Sakura padaku dengan nada datar. Miris mendengarnya, apalagi ia menyebut namaku tanpa suffix –kun seperti biasanya. Kepalanya sedari tadi menunduk menyembunyikan sepasang permata emerald yang sangat ingin kulihat.

"Aku dijodohkan." Kubalas dengan tak kalah datar darinya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Balasnya singkat seolah tak peduli. Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku Sakura? Apa kau rela berpisah dariku? Tanpa memakiku? Ataupun memukulku dengan tenaga supermu yang biasa kau lakukan pada Dobe? Kenapa kau tak menangis Sakura? Tolong jangan diam saja.

Kuputuskan untuk sedikit mengobrol dengannya, "Besok aku ulang tahun-"

"Kalau begitu selamat ulang tahun." Selanya memotong ucapanku. Aku menghela napas kecil berusaha sabar dengan sikapnya yang tak biasa itu.

"Boleh aku minta hadiah?" yang mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Apa itu?"

"Simpanlah cincin tunangan kita. Aku ingin kau tetap menyimpannya meskipun kelak bukan aku yang mendampingimu di pelaminan."

"...Baiklah tapi kurasa itu bukan hadiah untukmu."

Aku terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau begitu... boleh aku minta pukulan darimu. Aku juga ingin merasakan apa yang Dobe rasakan."

"Baiklah tutup matamu." Eh? Untuk apa?

"Turuti saja." Perintahnya lagi. Baiklah... kupejamkan kedua mataku. Beberapa detik kemudian...

CUP!

Mataku terbuka saat menyadari aksinya barusan. Bukannya pukulan tenaga monster yang kudapat tapi kecupan singkat di bibirku dari bibirnya yang manis.

"Selamat tinggal... Sasuke." Sakura berbalik memunggungiku lalu berlari meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah malam di taman Konoha. Pandanganku kosong menatap punggungnya yang semakin mengecil seolah terasa jauh dan... tak dapat kurengkuh. Ingin mengejarnya dan menyuruhnya tetap tinggal, namun... untuk apa? Toh ia bukan milikku lagi.

Pandanganku mengabur bersamaan dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan (ikut berduka eh?). Kuseka mataku agak kasar dengan punggung tanganku. Beruntung hujan datang untuk menyamarkan air mataku agar tak ada yang mengetahui seorang Uchiha menangis sendirian di tengah malam karena... sang mantan. Yaah... meskipun tanpa hujan (kurasa) tak 'kan ada yang mengetahuinya karena sekarang tengah malam. Memangnya siapa yang mau ke taman Konoha tengah malam begini? (kecuali aku dan Sakura)

Kududukkan bokongku pada bangku taman yang tepat berada di hadapanku. Kedua telapak tanganku menyangga kepalaku yang tertunduk dengan siku menopang di atas lutut. Aku menghela napas berat sesekali. Aku berpikir... apa Sakura akan bahagia tanpaku? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanya, ia adalah gadis yang polos di usianya yang menginjak 21. Aku takut kalau ia mudah terbujuk oleh beberapa playboy di kampus. Apalagi si Sasori itu.

Mumpung hujannya belum terlalu deras, kuambil ponsel flip yang berada di saku celana _jeans_-ku. Kupencet beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang yang kuanggap sahabat –sekaligus rival.

Tuut... tuut... tuut...

Tuut... tuut... tuut...

Cepatlah angkat Naruto...

Tuut... tuut...

KLIK

'Hoam... tumben jam segini nelpon. Ada apa Teme? Kangen ya?'

"Tolong jaga Sakura."

'Baik- EEEEEEHH?! APA MAK-'

KLIK

Setelah memutuskan panggilan telepon secara sepihak kumasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku celana.

Saat ini hanya Naruto yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjaganya (dengan terpaksa tentunya). Buka cuma karena mereka sudah berteman baik dari taman kanak-kanak hingga kini, tapi juga karena Naruto sempat menaruh hati pada Sakura saat SMP. Ia terus mengejar-ngejarnya sampai kuliah, ia berhenti mengejar-ngejar Sakura karena saat semester pertama kuliah aku dan Sakura mulai berpacaran.

Aku tidak tahu apa Naruto masih memiliki perasaan 'itu' terhadap Sakura karena sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kini kuserahkan ia padamu, Naruto...

.

**.**

**.**

**Birthday Fic for Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Get Married belongs to me (Neko Darkblue)**

**.**

**Sasuke x Sakura, slight Naruto x Hinata**

**.**

**Rated T for Teen**

**.**

**Romance | Hurt/Comfort (maybe)**

**.**

**OOC | OC | AU | Typo(s) | Miss Typos (maybe) | deskrip yang membingungkan | Sasuke's POV |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont' Like the Main Pair in This Fic? Don't Read! (kecuali bila anda pembaca netral)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan berpaving di taman Konoha. Kedua tanganku kumasukkan ke dalam saku jaket berwarna merah dengan logo klub sepakbola 'Manchester United' di punggung pemberian Sakura saat ulang tahunku yang ke-23 tahun lalu. Tak jauh dariku aku melihat siluet seorang wanita dengan surai merah jambu terduduk di bangku sambil memangku seorang bayi. Suara wanita tersebut yang lembut yang sepertinya berbicara pada bayinya membuatku teringat suara seseorang yang kurindukan._

_Merasa tak asing dengan sosok tersebut aku berjalan menghampirinya. Kutepuk pelan pundaknya tapi dapat membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Wanita itu menatapku dengan emerald-nya yang mengecil –terbelalak ke arahku dan berkata, "Sasuke...?"_

_Aku tersenyum tipis ke arahnya yang masih mengingat namaku –meski ia menyebutnya tanpa embel-embel –kun yang kurindukan. "Boleh ikut duduk?" tanyaku pada wanita merah jambu itu yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura –ah, mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi Namikaze Sakura. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia bergeser sedikit ke arah ujung bangku agar aku dapat duduk di sebelahnya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura menoleh ke arahku dengan emerald-nya yang melembut._

"_Hanya... jalan-jalan, kau?"_

"_Sama sepertimu."_

"_Apa dia... umm anakmu?" tanyaku sembari mengelus pucuk kepala sang bayi yang memiliki helaian merah muda sama seperti Sakura yang berada di pangkuan Sakura._

_Sakura mengangguk. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu berkata, "Ya, namanya Namikaze Haruka."_

_Namikaze?_

_Kau akhirnya menikah dengan Dobe kan Sakura?_

_Tanpa kutanya pun aku sudah tahu fakta itu. Kalau bayi bergender perempuan yang bernama Namikaze Haruka adalah putri pasangan Namikaze Naruto dan... Namikaze Sakura._

"_Bolehkah... aku menggendong Haruka?" terselip nada ragu-ragu pada permintaanku._

"_Tentu." Sakura menyerahkan Haruka padaku. Aku menerimanya lalu kuangkat ke atas tubuh mungilnya. Kuayunkan Haruka ke udara membuatnya tertawa riang dengan suara khas bayi. Hmm, rambut merah muda dan mata sapphire. Lumayan cantik. Kalau saja rambut merah muda dan mata onyx pasti lebih cantik dan baru bisa kusebut sangat cantik. Dan beruntungnya Haruka tak mempunyai tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya seperti Dobe._

"_Berapa umurnya?"_

"_Tujuh bulan."_

"_Hn," Kukembalikan Haruka pada ibunya, "dimana Dobe?"_

"_Aku di sini, Teme." Sahut seseorang yang tak asing di pendengaranku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto –sahabat sekaligus rival ku yang tengah memegang dua buah es krim di masing-masing tangannya. Pasti untuk dirinya sendiri dan Sakura._

_Aku bangkit lalu menghampiri Dobe dan berkata pelan, "Terima kasih, Dobe."_

"_Sama-sama Teme." Ia mengacungkan jempolnya._

"_Selamat tinggal Dobe, Haruka, dan... Sakura." Kulangkahkan kakiku pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Ada perasaan lega yang membuncah di hatiku saat melihat keluarga mereka. Juga saat melihat Sakura bahagia. Terima kasih Naruto... telah menepati janjimu._

**.**

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**.**

Secara perlahan kelopak mataku mulai terbuka. Alisku berkerut menyesuaikan diri terhadap silaunya lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit kamarku. Kamarku? Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku terduduk di bangku taman. Lalu siapa yang membopongku kemari?

Tunggu dulu. Bila sekarang aku baru bangun tidur, apa jangan-jangan gambaran keluarga Namikaze yang harmonis antara Dobe, Sakura, dan Haruka hanyalah mimpiku belaka?

Kurasa memang iya. Tapi, aku sering mendengar kalau mimpi bisa jadi pertanda akan suatu hal yang akan terjadi. Dan juga, aku pernah mendengar mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur. Entahlah mana yang benar.

Kutolehkan kepalaku yang bersandar di atas bantal menghadap ke jam di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. July 23, 2013 pukul 8.15 AM. Hari ini bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku dan juga pesta pernikahanku dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Entah kenapa rasanya pernikahan ini terkesan buru-buru tanpa pertunangan dan langsung menikah. Kalau aku dan Sakura yang menikah itu wajar-wajar saja karena kami sudah bertunangan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut biru dongker sepunggung dan mata obsidian yang sama denganku. Wanita itu –yang tak lain adalah ibuku berjalan dengan anggun ke arahku sambil melempar senyum tipis lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurku –di sampingku tepatnya. Tangan kirinya mengambil kompres yang menempel di dahiku. Lalu, punggung tangan kanannya ia tempelkan ke dahiku seolah memeriksa suhu tubuhku. "Syukurlah... demammu sudah turun," ibuku menghela napas lega, "... kalau tidak, bisa batal acara yang sangat spesial di hari ini."

"Ibu... siapa yang membawaku kemari?" tanyaku.

"Ah, itu... tadi malam ibu, ayah, dan Itachi-kun khawatir karena lebih dari tengah malam kau belum pulang ke rumah, padahal kau berpesan akan pergi sebentar. Lalu, ibu tanya pada Sakura-chan dan katanya ia sempat bertemu denganmu di taman. Ya sudah, ibu suruh Itachi-kun untuk menjemputmu kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu.

"Ternyata dugaan ibu benar, kau pingsan di taman. Kau tahu, Itachi-kun menggendongmu dari taman ke rumah. Terus, Itachi-kun mengeluh karena pinggangnya sakit sehabis menggendongmu –meski jaraknya cukup dekat." Ibu menutup ceritanya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Sakura..." gumamku pelan.

Ibuku tersentak lalu mengelus helaian rambutku dengan lembut dan bertanya, "Apakah kau sudah bicarakan tentang 'ini' dengan Sakura-chan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Timpal ibuku ketus. Kenapa ibu berubah sikapnya pada Sakura?

Ibu menarik kembali tangannya yang sempat ia gunakan untuk mengelus helaian rambutku. Ia lalu melirik jam tangan berwarna putih gading yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Hmm... tak terasa sudah pukul 8.30. sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap Sasuke-kun. Jam 9 acara akan dimulai. Pakaiannya sudah ibu siapkan-" ibu menunjuk satu setelan baju pernikahan berwarna putih yang terletak di atas tempat tidur _king size_-ku, "-ya sudah, ibu tunggu di ruang tamu ya."

Ibu berdiri lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarku. Kusibakkan selimutku lalu beranjak kemudian membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dengan ogah-ogahan. Kepalaku sedikit pening akibat kehujanan tadi malam.

**.**

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**.**

Kupatut diriku di depan cermin yang telah mengenakan celana, kemeja, dan jas yang serba berwarna putih. Kusisir rambut _emo_-ku agak malas. ﴾Siapa sih yang akan semangat di hari pernikahannya dengan orang yang tak dicintainya?﴿

Merasa sudah siap aku beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk menemui ibuku. Sampai di ruang tamu ada Kak Itachi dan ibu yang sedang mengobrol. Begitu ibu menyadari keberadaanku ia langsung bangkit –yang semula duduk di sofa lalu menghampiriku. "Akhirnya kau sudah selesai. Anak ibu tampil seperti biasa tetap tampan-"

"Bagaimana denganku, Bu?" sela Kak Itachi.

"Kau juga tampan Ita-kun," setelah menatap gemas Kak Itachi, ibu kembali menatapku, "...Oh ya, karena hari ini juga bertepatan dengan ulang tahunmu, kami akan memberimu kejutan saat pesta pernikahan nanti." Ibu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Hn?" kunaikkan sebelah alisku bingung.

Kak Itachi lalu menghampiriku dengan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik punggungnya membuatku sedikit penasaran sekaligus bergidik melihat seringaiannya yang menurutku menyebalkan. "Sebelum acara dimulai kau harus mengenakan ini Sasuke." kata Kak Itachi lalu menunjukkan apa yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya yaitu sebuah pita merah. Pita tersebut cukup panjang dengan ukuran 50 x 7 cm. Pita itu cocok juga bila dipakai sebagai bando yang sederhana. Bando? Sialan! Pita ini mengingatkanku dengan Sakura yang sering menggunakan pita merah sebagai bando.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku datar pada Kak Itachi –yang masih setia dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan.

"Rahasia." Jawab Kak Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuatku ingin ke kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya." Tukasku cepat.

"Tenang saja Sasu-chan... kau tak perlu memakainya sebagai bando. Ehem, maksudku kau akan memakai ini sebagai penutup mata agar kau tak mengetahui kejutannya sampai waktunya tiba." Kak Itachi terkekeh. Mataku melotot ke arahnya. Aku bukannya menatap Kak Itachi kesal karena berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Tapi kesal karena ia dapat membaca isi pikiranku yang umm... sangat konyol.

Ibuku lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut kecewa dan juga menggigit bibir bawahnya membuatku tak tega. Kak Itachi menatapku dengan pandangan menuduh seolah berkata 'Itu salahmu, adik bodoh! Turuti saja apa susahnya sih?!' aku menghela napas kecil, "Baiklah..." lagipula pitanya berwarna merah bata bukan merah muda seperti rambutnya Sakura. Tch, kepikiran Sakura lagi.

Setelah aku menyetujui untuk memakai pita tersebut ibuku langsung mendongak dan menatapku dengan menyunggingkan senyum sumringah ke arahku. Sikap ibuku yang seperti ini lagi-lagi mengingatkanku dengan Sakura yang _mood_-nya mudah berubah-ubah. Ibuku mengambil pita itu dari tangan Kak Itachi lalu menyuruhku berbalik. Setelah aku berbalik, ibuku langsung menutup kedua mataku dengan pita merah lalu mengikatnya erat. Awalnya masih sempat terlihat meskipun memakai penutup mata, tapi karena ibuku mengikatnya rangkap dua membuatku tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa berjalan ke altar bila tak dapat melihat?

"Ibu akan mengantarmu ke altar," kata ibuku seolah dapat membaca isi pikiranku, "...ayo Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

**.**

Kini aku berada di halaman belakang rumahku tempat diadakannya acara pernikahanku. Aku berdiri di atas altar menunggu mempelai wanita. Meskipun mataku tertutup oleh pita merah ini aku tentu tahu kalau di sampingku ada seorang pendeta meskipun tanpa melihat. =.=

Bisa kurasakan suasana beberapa menit yang lalu berisik karena para tamu undangan kini menjadi hening tergantikan oleh suara langkah kaki seseorang. Karena dikaruniai otak yang encer aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau yang menyebabkan suasana hening tersebut adalah langkah kaki sang mempelai wanita.

Tap tap tap

Saat langkah kaki itu berhenti aku mendengar ibuku berkata, "Ibu lepas penutup matamu ya Sasu-kun. Oh ya, kau akan kaget begitu melihat mempelai wanitamu." Ibuku terkikik geli.

Omong-omong tadi ibu bilang terkejut? Untuk apa?

Kerena melihat betapa cantiknya Hinata? Cih, Sakura lebih cantik.

Mataku sukses terbelalak setelah pita merah yang menutupi mataku sudah terlepas. Dihadapanku berdiri sang mempelai wanita yang membawa kue tart bertulisakn 'Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun!'. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, bukan Hyuuga Hinata yang berdiri di hadapanku melainkan gadis yang kucintai –Haruno Sakura.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura tersenyum manis membuatku balas tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakura... apa ini semua idemu?" tanyaku. Ia hanya terkekeh, "hehehe, iya. Apa Sasuke-kun suka?"

Meskipun agak kesal telah dikerjai oleh gadis yang kucintai aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Tapi, jujur aku sangat bahagia dengan ide gilanya.

"Dan perjodohanku dengan si Gadis Hyuuga itu termasuk rencanamu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Dan sebenarnya perusahaan ayahku tidak bangkrut?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dan kau juga berkomplot dengan ibuku?"

"Emm... sebenarnya bukan hanya ibumu, tapi keluargamu juga, serta pendetanya. Iya kan, Pak Pendeta?" Sakura menoleh ke arah pendeta, pendeta itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis mengiyakan.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan pernikahan ini? Apa masih dilanjutkan?" aku menyeringai ke arahnya yang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang serasi denganku.

"Tentu saja dilanjutkan. Di undangan kan tertulis pernikahan antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Haruno Sakura, bukannya Uchiha Sasuke dengan Hyuuga Hinata." Aku tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Kalau soal undangan aku memang tidak tahu karena aku tidak ikut andil dan juga ibuku tak pernah menunjukkannya padaku. Sebenarnaya bukan hanya undangan, tapi juga keseluruhan acara yang sakral ini –entah itu dekorasi, pakaian, makanan, maupun lainnya aku tak peduli.

"Baiklah... bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya sang pendeta. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah... Apakah kau, Uchiha Sasuke bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu? Dalam susah dan senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia." Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan yakin sambil menatap iris teduh calon istriku.

"Dan kau... Apakah kau, Haruno Sakura bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu? Dalam sudah dan senang, dan sakit maupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, aku bersedia." Jawab Sakura tersenyum ke arahku.

"Dengan ini kalian resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri. Uchiha-san boleh mencium istri anda."

CUP

Menuruti ucapan sang pendeta, langsung ku kecup lembut kening lebar istriku sebentar. Karena, tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara jepretan kamera di tengah suasana yang hening ini –membuatku ﴾mau tak mau﴿ menyudahi kecupanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku mencari asal suara tersebut –jepretan kamera.

"Yahh... kok berhenti? Malu ya? Atau mau dilanjutkan nanti malam?" celetuk Dobe memamerkan cengirannya yang super bodoh. Tangannya memegang sebuah kamera –sekarang aku mengerti siapa yang memotret adeganku dengan Sakura. Kalau saja Dobe men-_setting_-nya tak bersuara hingga tak menggangguku pasti sudah kubiarkan ia memotret sebanyak yang ia mau.

Di sebelah Dobe ada Hyuuga Hinata yang mengamit lengannya layaknya sepasang kekasih dengan rona merah di pipi dan tersenyum tipis. Kini, aku sedikit merutuki kebodohanku sampai-sampai melupakan suatu fakta bahwa Hinata menyukai Dobe sejak dulu –entah sejak kapan. Bahkan ia adalah tunangannya. Kemana otak jeniusku sampai melupakan hal itu?

Acara berikutnya adalah pelemparan bunga yang dilakukan oleh Sakura dan aku. Aku heran pada istriku ini, bukannya membawa sebuket bunga, ia malah membawa kue tart –yang takkan kumakan karena aku tak suka makanan manis. Begitu kutanya kenapa ia tak membawa bunga alih-alih membawa kue tart, katanya karena ia tahu aku tak suka makanan manis jadi ia memakai kue tartnya sebagai pengganti bunga. Baiklah... tak ada bunga kue tart pun jadi.

Aku dan Sakura berbalik memunggungi para tamu undangan bersiap melempar kue tart. Bolehkah aku berharap kalau orang yang mendapatkan kue itu adalah Dobe? –meski aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan krim kue dan bukan berharap ia akan segera menyusulku ke pelaminan.

Saat kuenya sudah kami lempar, aku dan Sakura berbalik lagi menghadap para tamu undangan. Sakura menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya saking kagetnya dengan mata terbelalak. Aku cukup terkejut namun hanya beberapa detik saja karena aku langsung tersenyum miring mendapati Dobe yang mendapat kue tersebut –tepat di mukanya.

"Na-naruto-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata pada Dobe. Dobe hanya mengangguk sambil memamerkan cengirannya mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Hinata-chan, 10 Oktober nanti kita menikah yuk!"

Mendengar permintaan Dobe membuat Hinata memerah bak kepiting rebus dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang lalu...

BRUK

...pingsan di rengkuhan Dobe. Dobe mulai panik dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata sambil memanggil-manggil nama Hinata berharap Hinata akan sadar. Hhh~ dasar bodoh.

"Mereka lucu ya, Sasuke-kun?" celetuk Sakura lalu terkikik geli melihat adegan konyol Dobe dan Hinata.

"Hn."

"..."

"Kau sudah siap Sakura... untuk nanti malam?" menyeringai ke arah Sakura sambil berbisik di telinganya. Pipinya bersemu merah mendengar pertanyaanku.

PUK

Ia menepuk pelan pipiku lalu berkata, "Mentang-mentang kau sudah lulus dan menjabat sebagai wakil direktur yang sebentar lagi menjadi direktur, kau akan 'melakukannya' padaku yang masih kuliah. Cih, tunggu sampai aku lulus Sasuke-kun." Ia membuang muka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan rona merah yang makin banyak di pipinya.

Kusentil pelan dahinya membuat ia mempelototiku, "Baiklah Hime... Jika kau sudah lulus akan kutagih janjimu."

BLUSH BLUSH

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Fic ini dibuat waktu Neko lagi kena WB, jadi hasilnya gini ini -rada ancur XD. Fic ini juga kudedikasikan untuk ultahnya Sasu-koi entah yang keberapa dan bagi reader yang lahirnya tanggal 23 Juli XD. Maaf gak bisa ku-publish tanggal 23, ku-publish hari ini karena mumpung lagi senggang -_- Otanjoubi Omedetou ^^**

**Oh ya, saya mau promosi fic saya untuk S-Savers Contest 2013, judulnya I'll Be Waiting My Fairy ^o^**

**Berniat memberi saran/pendapat tentang fic ini?**

**kalau mau jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ya ^o^**

**Sign,**

**Neko Darkblue**

**Surabaya, 20 Juli 2013**


End file.
